


Library

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, avid reader!tezuka, librarian!ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me,” a voice said making Ryoma look up from his incredibly important game of solitaire, “Where’s the crime section?”</p><p>“Crime fiction or advice on how to commit one?” Ryoma asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Avid reader/Librarian AU for star-ensign

“Excuse me,” a voice said making Ryoma look up from his incredibly important game of solitaire, “Where’s the crime section?”

“Crime fiction or advice on how to commit one?” Ryoma asked.

The man in front of him looked slightly confused, “the first one.”

“It was a joke,” Ryoma explained, “the books are over there,” he said, pointing to right, “between the science fiction and the romance.”

“Thank you,” the man said, leaving Ryoma to get back to his solitaire.

The man came back half an hour later with a huge pile of books.

“You’re only allowed to take books out for two weeks,” Ryoma said as he scanned them all into the system, a quick look at the man’s library card revealed him to be called Tezuka Kunimitsu.

“I will read them all,” Tezuka said.

Ryoma eyed the pile of books, it would take him a few months to get through that lot. “I haven’t seen you around here before,” he said.

“I normally come in on a Wednesday afternoon,” Tezuka said and Ryoma nodded, he had a day off on Wednesday.

“I’ll see you around,” Ryoma said as Tezuka finished packing all the books into the various bags he’d brought with him. Tezuka nodded and left and Ryoma considered changing his days so that he was in on Wednesdays.

He didn’t need to as, a week later, Tezuka arrived with bags full of books.

“I finished them all,” Tezuka said as he handed the books back.


End file.
